Tidal Wave Percy Jackson Fanfiction
by livelaughspaz66
Summary: When the daughter of Apollo collides with Percy Jackson's son all of the underworld breaks loose. Can they last as demi-gods if they can't even survive through a normal day in the life of a normal teen?
1. Did I Disappoint You? 1

**Chapter 1**

Did I Disappoint You?

"That was a fail of a quest." Were the first words that came out of Ronnie Lewis's mouth as she passed into the camp's boundaries.

Mud was streaked across her forehead, leaves poked out of her blonde hair, and her already ruined jeans were even more tattered. The campers trailing behind her kept their distance seeing how mad she was about the events of the quest. Usually Ronnie had an easy-going attitude, but when things didn't go perfectly her attitude went down the drain. Her true self was replaced with a grumpy imposter. People scattered when that person came, she was to be feared. It was actually quite scary, her grumpy persona was almost as feared as much as the Ares kids were.

A white horse galloped up the green hill, but the thing was it wasn't a horse, no it was a centaur. He took in the scene of the campers while stroking his short, curly beard. He looked wise, but anyone could see the humor dancing in his eyes. He was amused by the campers, not upset. This was why Chiron was the most loved trainer; he could take anything that was a serious issue and make the campers laugh about it so they wouldn't feel bad about their mistakes.

Ronnie regarded Chiron with nervous eyes; it was time to know if he would get mad about the quest. It was important and of course she had made a huge mistake. She still couldn't believe that it happened. The plan had seemed flawless, but now as she stood there watching the trainer she knew she was just hurrying everything and should've slowed everything down. If she had done that they would not be standing there just waiting for the scolding.

Chiron did no scolding though, he merely smiled at the demi-gods. They had done nothing wrong, in this world there were many mistakes to be made and this was just one of them. He watched Ronnie shift her weight from her left to her right foot. He knew she had thought it was all her fault, but the truth was Ronnie had learned the most from this incident and he was proud.

"Welcome back, demi-gods." Chiron greeted a smile spreading across his face.

Ronnie drew her attention back to him from the dragon guarding the golden fleece. Her expression was pure shock, he wasn't mad? Amazing! At home her mother was always quick to scold and didn't mind it one bit.

There was a soft murmur of hello's from the four campers, but the fifth one stayed silent. Ronnie slipped towards the back of the group, she didn't want to get in the way. She would stay quiet and say nothing, it was a full proof plan.

Chiron noticed her taking slow steps backwards, "Hello, Ronnie."

Ronnie gulped, "Oh hi, Chiron."

"How was the quest?"

She let a nervous laugh escape her mouth, "Oh it was just great... just great."

The others rolled their eyes at her even though if they were put in the spot light they would do the exact same thing.

"Really? Well that's nice. If I may ask, where would the Pelican Spear be?"

Ronnie gulped again, why did she have to be asked these questions? He could've asked anyone else in the group! Finally she answered reluctantly, "About that..."

One of the campers, Kellan a son of Dionysus, chuckled, "Oh this is going to be good." He muttered to his auburn haired sister, Amy.

Amy first giggled then smacked her brother's arm, "Shush!"

Chiron arched his brow at the two then turned his eyes' attention back on Ronnie, "Please explain."

Ronnie took a deep breath, she could feel the pressure getting heavier and heavier on her shoulders, "Listen, Chiron, I had made this plan to get the spear from the guards, but it went really wrong. It's all my fault, everyone else performed flawlessly. The only problem was the actual plan and my actions." Ronnie looked down ready for the yelling.

"Oh well that's a pity." Chiron simply said.

Ronnie raised her head, studying Chiron's expression with her pale blue eyes. How could he not be mad? She had failed him. There was no spear placed in her hands and the campers weren't cheering with joy. No, her hands were empty and the campers' heads were lowered disappointed with themselves yet Chiron didn't act mad.

"We'll have to discuss this later, but first go get settled in. It was a long and tiring trip." Chiron told them.

The four campers happily walked off probably already thinking of the delicious food that was going to be awaiting them at dinner. But Ronnie, of course, stayed behind. Her head was tilted slightly and her expression was telling him she was really confused.

"Ronnie, you need to understand that this isn't like your old home. I'm not going to yell at you for silly mistakes." He let a grin spread across his face.

Ronnie thought about what he said and smiled. He was right, there was no point in getting all worked up over a silly mistake.

"Now get going, it's almost time for dinner."

Ronnie nodded as she ran off, her thoughts finally silencing so she could enjoy her time back at camp.


	2. Back and Not So Ready 2

**Chapter 2**

Back and Not So Ready

With a loud sigh Ronnie plopped onto her bunk. The Apollo cabin was completely empty except for the small blonde. She was glad, she didn't need to be crowded as she tried to unpack. 

The cabin seemed eerie without its usual hustle and bustle. The silver daggers hanging from the light blue walls suddenly seemed dangerous instead of giving Ronnie a safe feeling that she usually got. Everything was exactly the same, but different. She had been gone for a while which was probably why she felt uneasy. The only thing that she felt comfortable around was the familiar wooden desk that had been claimed by her since she had arrived seven years ago. Ronnie had been ten then.

The desk was cluttered with random pieces of paper which where covered in scribbles. Ronnie could barely read her own messy handwriting. The words on the page were gibberish to her. Maybe because of her dyslexia or maybe just because her handwriting wasn't legible.

Ronnie stood up and inched towards the desk thinking if she was closer she could the read scribbles better. That wasn't the case. The small letters jumbled together almost like they were taunting her. That was what Ronnie hated about being a demi-god. She couldn't pick up a novel (that wasn't written in Greek) and just read it. No, she had to stare at the mess of the words trying to get a least a word or two out of it.

There was a soft knock on the half open door. Ronnie turned her head at the sound.

"Come in!" She shouted at the person standing behind the door.

A girl poked her head into the room. A huge grin was plastered onto her face as she took Ronnie's whole image in. Ronnie felt a similar grin spread across her own face.

"Ronnie!" The girl squealed.

"Bridget!" Ronnie squealed back.

"I just CANNOT believe you're back! This is amazing!" Bridget's loose red curls bounced up and down as she raced towards Ronnie.

Ronnie's mind wandered back to the quest that she had declared, "most stupidest mistake ever." The sad thing was she remembered everything clearly. Each swift movement of Chase and Brooke, the doubting gazes of Amy, and of course the planning of the capture of the Pelican Spear played in her head like it was a movie. The spear had been in her reach, she could remember the spear placed on the pedestal. It had been right there, but of course it was a trap. There would be no way that the emposua's would just leave it there. Ronnie scoffed, forgetting about Bridget all together and just letting her thoughts suck her into them. Damn emposua had distracted Chase and her being all little miss hero had to go help him. Brooke told her to go on with the plan, she could've handled it. But Ronnie disagreed, she slayed the emposua, but lost the spear.

"Uh, hello? Ronnie?" Bridget waved a hand in front of Ronnie's dazed expression.

Bridget had watched Ronnie silently fight wither herself. As the minutes passed she grew more and more worried. Ronnie was totally out of it. Even with Bridget waving

her hand in her face Ronnie had stayed lost in her thoughts.

"Ronnie!" Bridget yelled concern dancing in her pale green eyes.

"Huh? What?" Ronnie answered eyeing Bridget curiously like Bridget had been the one arguing with herself for the last five minutes.

"You totally blanked out." Bridget replied.

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair, not quite believing it. But she had, she knew. She merely shook her head and denied it, there was no need to worry the daughter of Aphrodite. She would blow it out of proportions and soon everyone would know, that is if the others didn't tell them first. If that was true it would take a serious scandal for everyone to forget about it, not everyone was as nice as Chiron.

In the distance the conch horn blared telling the campers it was dinner time.

Bridget looked at the door then back at Ronnie, "This conversation is NOT over. You are going to tell me what's going on!"

With that said she slipped out of the cabin and ran off to the pavilion.

Ronnie laughed. Bridget wasn't going to find out from her. No, she was going to hear it from her gossiping siblings that were the eyes and ears of Camp Half Blood. But Bridget would confront her, guess it was time for Ronnie to activate mission avoid Bridget.

The pavilion was crowded like usual, but soon the crowd would be gone and only the year rounders like Ronnie would be left. Ronnie would be sad to see them go yet she was happy to know they would be with their families.

She took a seat with her half-brothers and sisters. They gave her a wary look, debating whether or not to talk to her. Ronnie knew then that the story had to have circulated around already. The jokes and taunts were about to start. At least they wouldn't last long, Percy and Annabeth ,the directors of camp, were about to arrive. They knew what it felt like to fail a quest, they wouldn't allow the put-downs. Ronnie sighed, she sounded weak.

"Hey, Ronnie." Her half-sister snickered before talking again, "How was the quest?"

Ronnie shot a deadly glare at the Dionysus table where Kellan and Amy sat. They both shook their heads, but Ronnie still doubted they were telling the truth. She then turned her glare to Brooke, who was sitting at the Boreas table with wide brown eyes. Brooke would never do that, she was too sweet despite her father's bipolar personality. Now Chase... he could've said something. She pondered on that thought, it didn't make sense she did save his life...

Must've been Kellan and Amy, she finally decided.

Ronnie, back to reality, locked her gaze on Gigi, the half sister. "I think you already know that answer Gigi."

A small smirk spread on her face as if she was triumphant, but Ronnie didn't care, "As a matter of fact I do know. Quite a thrilling tale, am I right? At least you didn't fail the quest because of some stupid reason or something. Oh maybe because you fought someone else's battle instead of sticking to the plan? that would be a HUGE, stupid mistake."

Fury bubbled up inside of Ronnie, "So you're saying if someone's life was at danger you wouldn't help? That's low... even for you."

It was Gigi's turn to grow furious, "Oh please, let's face it, hun, Brooke was handling it, you only wanted to hog the spotlight and play the hero. You wanted to be your brother," Another smirk danced across her face as she added, "Conrad."

Something inside Ronnie snapped. No one had spoken his name since the accident. The name was like a fragile vase, if you dropped it (as in said it), it would fall to the ground and break into a million pieces. And if the owner was attached to it, she too would be broken like Ronnie had been at that moment.

"Enough, Gigi." boomed a voice.

Annabeth and Percy Jackson had entered the scene. They seemed to still be processing what had happened. Usually the campers were laid back not causing drama.

Gigi flipped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and muttered, "Fine."

The pavilion was silent as Annabeth's gray eyes looked over every one of them. She was addressing the problem carefully. Percy, on the other hand, was about to just dive into confronting them. he thought that would be the best way to handle the problems at Camp, taking risks.

But before Percy could talk Annabeth asked, 'What happened?"

Gigi twirled her hair around her finger the dumb act coming into play while Ronnie looked down nervously twiddling her thumbs. No one was going to come forward and that is how both of them ended up in the directors' office after dinner.


	3. Long Time No See 3

Tidal Wave

Chapter 3

Long Time, No See

Annabeth and Percy's office was cozy...even if you were getting yelled at by the directors of activities. You could distract yourself from the yelling by studying the pictures of Camp Half-Blood's pasts that were pinned to a bulletin board. Or even get comfortable in the arm chair as they told you why you were wrong.

Ronnie mentally slapped herself. She should've been paying attention, not trying to convince herself everything was fine. She had just had a fight with her half-sister which ended up with the sister yelling out the cursed name of Ronnie's dead brother. Yes, she needed to stop trying to persuade herself it was okay because things were clearly messed up. The only problem was Ronnie couldn't concentrate, no half-blood could (even though Gigi looked perfectly calm). She would be listening to Annabeth then her mind would drift off to thinking about the computer; she would be wondering if she could contact her old friends before she could stop herself. To Ronnie this was the worst thing about being a half-blood, the dyslexia and ADHD.

"Do you understand?" Annabeth's stern voice cut into Ronnie's thoughts.

"What? Oh yes, of course, Annabeth!" Ronnie stuttered out while Gigi chirped a high pitched yes.

Gigi seemed nervous, it wasn't a surprise to Ronnie. Gigi was always trying to please those who were higher up on the social pyramid. Being the leaders of the demi-gods during the Titan War, Annabeth and Percy skyrocketed up that pyramid. The thing was they barely cared. Yet, Gigi didn't notice. She kept on trying to make them happy probably thinking her own status would shoot up the pyramid if she acted like a mindless slave to the two heroes.

Annabeth's gray eyes met Ronnie's gaze. Ronnie had been attending camp for a while now, but still she hadn't gotten use to those piercing eyes. Actually, now that she thought about it, Ronnie had gotten use to it. She got use to the uneasy feeling that made her knees quiver when those eyes turned on her. She got use to those eyes burning into her own blue ones, demanding answers even if no words were uttered.

Those gray eyes weren't fierce and startling this time, though. They were gentler, surprisingly. Ronnie saw right through that; Annabeth was pitying her.

"Can I go now?" Ronnie said not meaning for it to come out so impatient and harsh.

Annabeth's brow arched, her eyes turning back to their usual piercing gray. There was no hint of the softer gray anywhere in her irises. Luckily, before Annabeth acted rash, Percy shoved her shoulder playfully, but also telling her to just let Ronnie go.

She sighed, "Yeah, go on. But Gigi, I need to talk to you still."

Gigi sent Ronnie an accusing glare. Ronnie ignored her, there wasn't a need to glare back. Gigi was finally getting what had been coming at her for all of these years.

"Thanks, Annabeth and Percy." Ronnie told them with a small smile on her face.

Ronnie stood up to leave, her thoughts were already flying away towards the archery grounds, the lake, her friends, her home. She couldn't wait to leave all of this behind her. It was time to get back into the rhythm of camp and Ronnie couldn't wait.

While she thought to herself, Ronnie barely noticed the two guys talking to each other as she entered the main room of the Big House. But the guys noticed her.

"Ronnie! No way!" The older, blonde one exclaimed as a huge smile was spreading across his face revealing a pair of dimples.

At the sound of her name Ronnie snapped out of her thoughts. With one look at the boys she squealed with delight, "Michael! Drew!"

While the blonde, Michael, chuckled at his old friend the other boy (who was Michael's younger brother), Drew, shifted his weight from his left to right foot awkwardly. Ronnie grinned at him, he was the same old Drew, awkward and shy. But definitely he had matured, he had grown at least five inches so he was towering over Ronnie who stood at a modest 5'6. Ronnie's eyes drifted to his hair, it once was cut short, but now it had been grown out and boy did long hair fit him. One last thing Ronnie couldn't help but notice was that he was a spitting image of his father except younger. The blue eyes, dark black hair, and of course that goofy smile that was now on Drew's face, those two looked exactly alike no doubt about it.

"I can't believe you're back! It's been a while!" Michael continued to say. Ronnie only pretended to listen, her mind was still focused on Drew's new image.

"Yeah, Ronnie. How long had you been out there? A month?" Drew asked her curiously.

Ronnie nodded, a few strands of her hair falling in front of her face, "Just about."

"Too bad the quest was nothing but a fail." Drew said a smirk on his face. He looked genuinely amused.

Ronnie wasn't upset about the quest anymore, well not that much... But still, she was with her old friends. There was nothing to be upset about when he was just joking around.

"My thoughts exactly." She replied her smile growing.

Ronnie knew that now she was with her friends she was home. All the drama of the quest and Gigi was behind her. It was time to catch up with people that seemed like a distant memory during the quest, but now they were real. Ronnie could only describe her feelings with one word; happy, absolutely happy.


	4. Don't Let the Good Days Get You Down 4

Tidal Wave

Chapter 4

Don't Let the Good Days Get You Down

Four childhood friends sat in a line staring out at the dark water of the Camp's lake. No ripple skidded across the surface leaving it still. The demi-gods didn't speak one word; all their questions for one another bubbled up inside of them.

For once Bridget was at a loss for words. Her mind was wrapped around what was worrying her, Ronnie. The Apollo daughter seemed more reserved, quiet even. Before the quest Ronnie was a confident young girl; she never doubted herself once. But now... now it seemed Ronnie had taken up a whole new personality. Sure she still had that stubborn, hot tempered side of her, but what do you expect? Her father was the god of the sun. Yet, Bridget was still worried. Had one little quest destroyed her friend's confidence?

Michael was unsure. That would really be the only word to describe his feelings. Where had his little sister figure wandered off to? Was she ever going to be seen again or was she going to be permanently replaced by the certainly beautiful young lady that sat next to him. Yeah, unsure definitely described his feelings.

Now Drew on the other hand... he thought differently. Yes, Drew was a tad unsure about the change, but he found himself drawn to Ronnie's new self like he usually got drawn to an interesting character in a new novel. Her change altered the crazy plotline he called his life. Drew didn't mind one bit, he was always up for something new and fresh.

But Ronnie was the most distressed about the situation. She had barely noticed her confident personality fade into a distant memory only to be replaced by a shyer, quieter one. It depressed her. Could her spirit really be broken just by one failure? Ronnie couldn't let that happen, she had to find her old self. Once she did it would be like she never lost herself.

They all shared the same worries (well except for Drew). What was going to happen to Ronnie? They all hoped that Ronnie could manage to become her old self.

A conch horn blared in the distance signaling it was time for the campfire. The four relentlessly got to their feet already wishing they could just skip the sing-along. Ronnie scolded herself; that was no way for a daughter of Apollo to act. Her father was the god of music, she was supposed to get excited about that kind of stuff. Still something was tugging her feet to her cabin. Ronnie fought the urge and walked towards the blazing fire in the distance though she was wishing she could be under the blankets in her bed getting lost in her dreams.

"We better hurry up or Chiron will get upset." Bridget said her voice almost a whisper.

Ronnie nodded and let her feet carry her to the fire faster might it had been because she wanted to avoid all conversation. Bridget found a frown spreading across her face when Ronnie took the lead, she obviously didn't want to talk, but Bridget wanted to know what was going on with her. She wasn't going to learn anything tonight, though, that was for sure.

The eerie voices of the nymphs drifted from the forests as all the demi-gods gathered. No one recognized the song they were singing. It seemed like a beautiful hymn that was probably taught to the nymphs at a young age by their mothers and fathers.

Ronnie took a seat on a log that was closer to the edge of the forest than the fire. Most campers avoided that log, but it was what Ronnie needed at the moment, solitude. She couldn't bear the happy face tonight, there was too much on her mind. Bridget saw Ronnie separate herself and scowled. This was not how her old best friend acted. Ronnie use to be one of the loudest singers who always sat closest to the fire. Michael nudged her shoulder gently silently telling her to let it go just for tonight. Bridget clearly got the message by sitting next to her siblings who were already starting rumors about Ronnie say her heart was broken during the quest. Bridget snorted and rolled her eyes. One thing about Ronnie that would never change is that she would always be little miss independent. She would never get her heart broken- actually she would never fall in love in the first place; she was too smart for that.

Drew might have seen his brother nudge Bridget or might not have. He still walked over to Ronnie and sat down next to her. She said nothing like he expected.

"So what's up with you?" He asked her turning his head towards her.

Her light blue eyes met his, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? What is up with you?" He chuckled.

"Oh," Ronnie smiled slightly embarrassed at her silly confusion, "Nothing I guess. Just sitting here and listening to my siblings."

"You know, you use to be one of those singers."

Ronnie's eyes narrowed. So there _was_ a catch to this conversation., "Yes, I'm aware." She turned her eyes back to the growing fire, "And don't even go on, Drew. I just got here and I already feel like I'm being put through a police investigation."

Drew grinned, Ronnie had always made him amused. She jumped to conclusions far too quickly, "Who says I was going to ask you questions?"

"Well it sounded like you were about to start giving me a long lecture along with a few questions."

Drew only chuckled which only irritated Ronnie.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

His chuckling stopped only to be replaced by a playful grin, "You actually."

"How?" Ronnie was paranoid now, no doubt about it.

"Oh relax, Ronnie. You're so uptight now." Drew's eyes bored into Ronnie's silently wondering if Ronnie's change was bad or good.

Ronnie sighed, drawing her knees to her and hugging them. She had nothing to say. Drew had only reminded her of what she wanted to forget.

He bit his lip. Drew knew that he just made Ronnie even more upset. He couldn't stand to see her like that, "Come on, Ronnie. Let's get out of here."

She cocked her head, "But we can't just leave..." She glanced warily at Bridget then at Chiron.

"Yeah we can. My parents are in charge of this place and I know they wouldn't care if a couple of faces are missing."

Ronnie slowly nodded, "All right then."

Drew grinned and jumped to his feet. Ronnie followed after him wondering to herself where Drew was taking them. As he inched closer to the dark woods something clicked in Ronnie's head. She found her feet moving faster just to get where she thought they were going. Drew chuckled at her knowing she figured it out. Once in the woods Ronnie practically ran to a huge oak tree which shadowed the others easily. The long branches were perfect for climbing, not to mention a tree house!

"I can't believe it's still here." Ronnie said her voice was quiet as she stared up at the wooden house nestled between two branches.

"I wouldn't let dear old dad take it down." Drew replied starting to climb up the tree.

Ronnie stood under the tree for a few minutes watching Drew climb up. There was a sudden sound of rustling behind her. Ronnie turned around instantly ripping the sun necklace off her neck and pressing the center of the sun. The sun grew into a bow while its rays transformed into long arrows, celestial bronze glinting at the end. Two figures walked out of the bushes their arms raised.

"Whoa, whoa. We give up. Lower your weapons." One of the figures said as she walked out of the shadows.

_It's only Bridget, _Ronnie thought to herself as she caught a glimpse of her friend's flaming red hair.

Michael followed behind her, a grin dancing across his face, "A bit paranoid are you Ronnie?"

Her eyes narrowed by instinct, but she knew a familiar grin was spreading across her own face, "Just a bit."

"Hey who's down there?" Drew shouted from the porch of the tree house, "Friend or foe?"

The two laughed.

"They're friends, Drew!" Ronnie shouted back laughing with them.

"Oh, if that's the case then come right up!"

Bridget ran over to the tree and climbed up. Michael followed after her. They both seemed so eager to go back in time and remember all the good times in the tree house. Ronnie was right there with them.

**Did you like it? Well don't forget to review and such! Just to let you know, you guys are the best readers ever! :D **


End file.
